


Again I go unnoticed

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È  il grande giorno di Romana, ma lei non ne è felice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again I go unnoticed

“Odio questo coso”

Nessuno fa più attenzione a  Romana. Hanno tutti così da fare con i preparativi del matrimonio che hanno rinunciato a starla a sentire all’ennesima lamentela della sposa. Tutti tranne Felicia, ma solo perché sua sorella è la persona più buona del mondo.

Così, mentre Romana guarda male il velo tra le sue mani, Felicia la rassicura. “Starai benissimo! Alle prova dell’abito eri un incanto con questo, e pensa quanto sarà contento Antoni-“

Un leggero dolore che Romana associa alla rabbia torna ad assillarle lo stomaco. “Non nominarlo nemmeno” ringhia. Felicia si rabbuia, ma Romana non ha intenzione di rassicurarla. Oggi per la prima volta nella sua vita è il suo grande giorno, per quanto sofferto sia, e non si piegherà agli umori di Felicia. Solo perché sua sorella è tanto sensibile non significa che anche oggi fingerà.

Bussano alla porta. Ludwig, il fidanzato di sua sorella, scandisce le parole alla perfezione, in modo che si sentano chiaramente nella stanza. “Dobbiamo andare, in Chiesa sono arrivati tutti”

Lo stomaco le sprofonda. “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai” dice Felicia.

 _Non andrà bene nulla, stupida! Sei così pazza di quella patata parlante che non ti sei accorta di niente, vero? Finché il tuo piccolo mondo va come vuoi tu non ci sono problemi, vero? E chi vorrebbe mai far soffrire la tenera Felicia?_ L’ha pensato tante volte, dovrebbe essersi messa l’animo in pace oramai, ma la rabbia persiste come un germe. Come sempre quando queste parole le frullano in testa, si sente un verme.

Mentre raggiunge la macchina che la porterà alla Chiesa, deve ricordarsi che non è colpa di sua sorella. Si è innamorata di Ludwig prima che i loro genitori concordassero il matrimonio con Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, e la scelta è logicamente caduta su di lei. Non è colpa di Felicia se Antonio ha avuto la sfortuna di innamorarsi di lei.

Ma certo Romana vorrebbe poter urlare, prendere a schiaffi Felicia e Ludwig e Antonio e scappare via, lontano da tutti. Perché l’uomo che sta per sposare non ricambierà mai il suo amore.

E la cosa peggiore è che lei ha acconsentito a sposarlo comunque. Si è fregata con le sue stesse mani.

Il velo ora le fa davvero comodo. Si copre il volto, così che nessuno nella macchina possa vedere il suo volto. Ha tempo fino a quando arriverà all’altare per ricomporsi. Che nessuno dica che non fa niente per gli altri; il suo cuore si sta frantumando in mille pezzi. Stupida Felicia.

Nessuno degli stupidi invitati sospetta assolutamente nulla. Sorridono come degli idioti mentre suo padre la accompagna lungo la navata. I testimoni dello sposo, Francis e Gilbert, provano a fare i seri, ma alla fine sembrano comunque degli idioti. E Antonio… bellissimo non basta a definirlo. Il completo gli sta alla perfezione, anche se Romana sa quanto a disagio si sente quando indossa qualsiasi cosa che non siano un paio di jeans e una maglietta.

Romana ha partecipato a molti matrimoni, ha visto l’espressione dei futuri mariti nel vedere la sposa. Non ha di certo sognato di vedere Antonio attenderla davanti all’altare, non lo ha per niente immaginato con l’espressione ammirata, sorpresa e innamorata degli sposi nel vederla, non è da lei, e non ammetterà mai ad anima viva che le si spezza il cuore  a vederlo sorridere come fa sempre e niente più- anche quando le scopre il velo.


End file.
